


You Might Think My Words Come Cheap

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Char And Delia are already married in this fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: This is how you make a Whizzvin marriage proposal!





	You Might Think My Words Come Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 (Marvin Proposes!) as suggested by Musical_Fanatic and everythingelsesucks

Marvin paced nervously around the kitchen, the ring box in his pocket seemed to have the weight of a pile of bricks. He was finally going to do it.

 

He was going to ask Whizzer to marry him.

 

He wanted something simple, something spontaneous but not too big that Whizzer would expect anything. He wanted it to be a total surprise. With Whizzer this was not an easy task. He was surprisingly intuitive and was able to read Marvin easily. Marvin used to prides himself on how well he could read people but Whizzer was much more difficult than most and not only was it impossible to tell what he was thinking, he always knew exactly what Marvin was planning. It frustrated him to no end. So everything had to be perfect. The meal was ready and Whizzer would be home any minute, but time seemed to tick by at agonizingly slow pace.

 

He had already spoken with Cordelia and Char about his plan. The were excited to say the least.

 

_ “Finally tying the knot.” Charlotte said and smiled, followed by a friendly punch on the arm. _

 

_ Chordelia grinned "Marvin I'm so happy for you!" she hugged marvin tightly.                                                      Marvin laughed awkwardly. "one step at a time Dee, he hasn't said yes yet." Chordelia rolled her eyes. _

 

_ “But he will.” She sighed happily and rubbed Marvin’s arm comfortingly. “And it is a gorgeous ring.” Marvin examines the jewelry again. It was white gold with small roses etched into it. There were diamonds placed where the flowers bloomed. It was quite the ring. He hoped it was nice enough to impress Whizzer.  “If there’s anything you need help with I’ll-“ She looked at her wife. “We’ll be there.” _

 

_ Marvin took a deep breath and pocketed the ring. “Thanks guys.” _

 

Marvin placed around the kitchen. He had two plates set with only slightly burnt salmon and two glasses of wine. His experience in the kitchen was limited, to say the least, but he wanted to impress him. He wasn’t sure the meal he had concocted would be up to the task but it really was the best he could do. 

 

This one of the very rare nights that Marvin was home earlier than Whizzer so he knew tonight was the night to act. He was incredibly fidgety and lost in thought that sudden knocking on the door made him jump five feet in the air. He took a few breaths and opened the door to greet him. “Hey Marv.” Whizzer said and entered the apartment. He saw Marvin’s eyes cut to the kitchen and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. Marvin watched Whizzer’s face light up as he saw what Marvin had prepared. “Marvin did you make this?” Marvin shrugged. 

 

“I had the day off and wanted to do something spontaneous.” He smirked and placed a hand on the back of Whizzer’s thigh. “You act so surprised.” 

 

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “I’m just appreciating the gesture.” He scoffed jokingly. “Am I allowed to do that sir?” He smiled and sat at the counter, Marvin quickly joined him. 

 

They talked through the meal. Marvin listened to Whizzer’s stories about his clients that came in for pictures of crazy phone calls and Marvin tried not let the love sick feelings he had show on his face. 

 

“Then this family of eight walks in and I can’t a single photo of them all looking at the cam-  Marv what are you doing?” Whizzer stopped in the middle of his story when he saw Marvin leave his chair and kneel on the ground. Marvin looked up at the man he loved. 

 

“Whizzer Brown-“

 

“Marvin what are you doing?” Whizzer said dumb founded.

 

“I love you Whizzer Brown. Now you may think that my words come cheap or I’m being fool, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“Marvin don't fuck with me.” Whizzer’s eyes shown and where opened so widely Marvin could clearly see himself in his eyes. He shook his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

 

“Will you marry me?” 

 

Whizzer took a moment to register before exclaiming. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Marvin slipped the ring on his finger. He stood up and Whizzer placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Happy tears started to spill down Whizzer’s cheeks and Marvin felt his own eyes began to water. 

 

“Oh thank god, because this ring was really expensive and I don’t think I can get refund.” Whizzer nudged him with fake annoyance. 

 

“Your an idiot.” He said and grinned like an idiot. 

 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” He pointed to the ring. “Forever.”

  
  



End file.
